Kuro to Shiro no Kazoku
by Retsu Ukitake
Summary: Sequel to Gotei 13 Went Hell. Toshiro agreed to become Ukitake & Unohana's adoptive son, a month after the crazy-mind incident. Ukitake and Unohana were already married. Follow the story of Toshiro with his new family! Toshiro x Momo, Ukitake x Unohana and other pairings. My second story. Sorry if summary sucks... Please read, rate, review and fav. this story if you like it!
1. Just married, and a 100 years old son

**A/N: 'Kuro to Shiro no Kazoku' means 'Black and White Family'. I really like words that been translated to Japanese. Ths story is mainly about Toshiro and his family. But there are also some romance in here such as HitsuHina, UkiUno and more pairings. In this chapter, Ukitake will be marrying Unohana, this where the story of Toshiro started. Without them, Toshiro wouldn't be the main character. XD. Toshiro's story will start in next chapter. Please wait, okay? Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kuro to Shiro no Kazoku**

**Chapter 1: Just married, and a 100 years old son.**

Isane and Nanao was dressing up Unohana. Today is going to be a big day. Today is the day where Unohana's love, the second chapter is going to start. Unohana was very excited nervous. Suddenly, a knock came to her room.

"Unohana-Taicho, may I come in?" A man's voice came from outside her room. **_A man? That's not Jushiro-San's voice... Who would it be? _**Unohana thought.

"Sure, you may come in." Unohana replied. The door opened, revealing a cool-looking Toshiro, wearing a blue yukata with a brown haori over it. "Konbanwa (Good evening), Unohana-Taicho. You look very beautiful in that black yukata with pink cherry blossom petals on it and your white haori." Toshiro complimented. "You look even more beautiful with your hair braided on your back."

Unohana smiled. "Thank you, Hitsugaya-Taicho. And you look handsome in your clothings. But, you should have complimented Hinamori-San, not me." She chuckled lightly.

Toshiro blushed a bit. "Well, Hinamori did tell me that I look handsome in this clothing, but I know that I still couldn't beat Ukitake-Taicho's handsomeness." He replied. "Anyways, I'm your bridesman, Unohana-Taicho. Are you ready?" Toshiro held out his hand so that Unohana could stand easily.

Unohana took his hand and chuckled beautifully. "I've never thought that Ukitake-Taicho would choose a child as my bridesmaid." She teased him.

Toshiro got mad. "Hey! I've got taller, okay!? Two months earlier, I was 133cm, but this month I was 148cm!"

She laughed. "But you still couldn't reach me. I'm 159cm, remember?"

"W.. Well, you're older than me. Of course you're taller!" Toshiro still wanted to win.

"But you're a boy, you should've been taller than that!" Unohana said while they're walking in the corridors towards Sokyoku Hill. (It's awkward to get married there, but I don't know where Ukitake and Unohana should get married. Sorry!)

They kept fighting while they're on the way to the wedding.

* * *

A few minutes later, Unohana and Toshiro arrived at Sokyoku Hill. No one realised them because they were standing far behind and they hide their reiatsu (spiritual pressure). "Let's go, Unohana-Taicho." Toshiro said.

"H-Hai. (Yes)." Unohana replied while putting her hand into his. Her heart beats fast as they were walking. Then, Yamamoto saw them walking towards the stage. "They're here." Yamamoto said.

Everyone turned their heads towards Unohana and Toshiro, except Kenpachi. **_Why should I look at her? She's getting married today. Finally. I've lost her.. To a sick guy. _**He thought. Unohana's heart beat faster than before as Ukitake looked at her. Unohana blushed as Ukitake smiled at her. **_I.. I think I'm going to die of nervous! _**She thought. Ukitake wore a green yukata with his captain's haori over it.

Unohana finally reached the stage where Ukitake and Yamamoto were standing. Ukitake whispered at her, "You look really, really beautiful today." Unohana blushed a bit and whispered back, "Thank you."

A few minutes after the wedding texts, Unohana and Ukitake kissed as Yamamoto asked them to. Then, Yamamoto asked Unohana, "Unohana-Taicho, you're the only one who haven't confirmed **this **yet. Do you agree to take Hitsugaya Toshiro as your adoptive child?"

Unohana's eyes widen in surprise. "Hitsugaya-Taicho agreed to be my adoptive child?" Unohana asked both Ukitake and Yamamoto. The both of them nodded. Unohana cried happily and hugged Ukitake tightly. "I do.. *sob* I take him as my adoptive child, Yamamoto-Soutaicho, Jushiro-San!"

Unohana turned to see Toshiro in his seat. He nodded and went towards her. He tip-toed and kissed her left cheek. "Please don't cry. You look so ugly when you're crying, **Okaasan **(Mother)." She hugged him tightly. "I love you, Shiro-Chan. *sob* M-My son."

* * *

Then, night came. All Shinigamis were having a wedding party. Some of the couples danced happily especially Toshiro and Momo. Unohana just sat alone in her seat. Suddenly, Ukitake came and took her hand. "Come with me, I want to take you somewhere." He whispered. She nodded and followed him.

Ukitake winked at Toshiro, asking him to go to shunpo (flash step) to the back of his division. Toshiro nodded and said to Momo, "I need to go now. I'll come back here for a few minutes, okay?" Momo nodded and Toshiro shunpo'ed to the back of Ukitake's barracks.

* * *

"Where are you taking me to, Jushiro-San?" Unohana asked as Ukitake covered her eyes while taking her to his barracks. "Secret. You'll know about it later." Ukitake said, smiling happily.

"Okay, you can look now." Ukitake said as he uncovered Unohana's eyes. Unohana was very shocked but happy as she saw this. The back of Ukitake's barracks was decorated with beautiful lights. There's a banner with 'Congratulations for your wedding, Retsu 3' on it. Toshiro's there holding a whole cake. "You're here." Toshiro said and he put the cake on the table. "I'll leave the now-married couple here alone." He shunpo'ed away.

"Jushiro-San.. Y-You made all of this?" Unohana asked.

He nodded. "Shiro-Chan and I did. He decorated this place while I baked the cake."

"I should thank him.." She said, crying again.

"Retsu, you shouldn't cry on this day. We should be happy, not sad."

"I'm not sad, Jushiro-San." Unohana rested her hands on Ukitake's shoulders. "I'm crying because I'm happy..." She smiled while crying.

Ukitake kissed Unohana's wet cheeks. "Don't cry, Retsu. You look cute only when you're not crying."

She chuckled. "You and Toshiro are just the same.. *sob* Complimenting me and said I'm not cute when I'm crying. Like father like son, I guess." She kissed his lips lovingly. " Ai.. *sob* Aishiteru (I love you).."

"Watashi mo Aishiteru (I love you too), Retsu." He replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**A/N: That's all for Chapter 1! I hope you like it... So, in the next chapter, Toshiro will be the main character! Don't worry! See you later~**


	2. Candies

**A/N: Sorry this is late! I became very lazy these days, but I completed this chapter for all of you! ^^**

* * *

**Kuro to Shiro no Kazoku**

**Chapter 2: Candies**

Toshiro was signing his paperworks before a knock came to his room. "Come in-" Before he could finish his sentence, the door opened, and a mountain of candies came into his room and Toshiro was buried in them. "Ohayou(Good Morning), Hitsugaya-Taicho!" Ukitake said cheerfully.

"W-What's with these candies!?" Toshiro asked as he got out of the 'mountain'. "Huh? Well, I brought these candies for you so that they could brightened up your day!" Ukitake replied. "Ahh, I need to go to my medical check-up now. Please enjoy your candies!" Ukitake walked towards the door, but stopped halfway by Toshiro.

"Wait!" Toshiro called, so Ukitake turned. "W-Well, I..." Toshiro blushed a bit but he looked away so that Ukitake won't see it. "You don't have to be so formal with me... **Oto-San.**" Ukitake's eyes widen a bit, but he smiled immediately. "Of course. Next time, I'll just call you Shiro-Chan." Ukitake shunpo'ed(flash stepped) to 4th Division for his monthly check-up, leaving Toshiro alone. He smiled as Ukitake left him alone.

* * *

Toshiro was having a walk around the Seireitei, he was greeted by a mad scientist (it's Mayuri, actually.). "Ah, it's the little Shiro-Chan! What are you doing here, little kid? Are you lost?" He asked Toshiro in a teasing tone.

"I'm not lost, Kurotsuchi-Taicho." Toshiro answered, totally annoyed. "I was just taking a walk."

"A walk?" Mayuri laughed after he said that. Toshiro frowned. "Why? Is it wrong if I take a walk at my workplace?"

"It's not wrong, but... If you kept on walking by yourself like this, you'll be lost. And that'll make your parents worried." Mayuri grinned scarily (scarily? WTF?). Toshiro frowned. **_Parents..? _**He thought. "What's with that frown, kiddo? You can't remember your parents?" Mayuri asked.

"Nah, of course I know who my parents are." Toshiro replied. Mayuri grinned, again. "Good! Here, take this candy for remembering who your parents are." As he put the lollipop in Toshiro's hand, he Shunpo'ed(Flash Stepped) to his own division, the 12th Division. "What the.. KUROTSUCHI-TAICHO!" Toshiro shouted.

* * *

"Shiro-Chan!" Momo called Toshiro. Toshiro looked behind him and saw a happy-looking Momo. "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho, Hinamori. You can't just simply call me Shiro-Chan."

"No one's allowed to call you 'Shiro-Chan'?" Momo asked. Toshiro just nodded. "Well, how about your parents, then?" She asked more. Toshiro's eyes widen.

"Th.. That's a different story! Why are you here, anyways?" Toshiro tried to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject, Shiro-Chan!" Momo said in a higher voice. "Well, I'm here because it's the 5th Division, Shiro-Chan."

"E-Eh?" Then, Toshiro looked at his surroundings. **_That's right.. I'm at the 5th Division. Wait, why am I here? _**Toshiro thought. "W-Well, I.. I got here b-because.. I'm just walking here! That's all!" He said.

"You don't have to lie, Hitsugaya." Shinji suddenly came out and greet him idioticly. "I know that you're here because you wanted to see Hinamori."

Toshiro and Momo blushed a bit. "Wh-What!? No! I'm not here because I want to see Hinamori!" Then, he went off to hide his embarrassment. "See that, Hinamori? Men are always ike that. They went away when they are embarrassed." Shinji said to Momo. "Stop it, Taicho! You're a man, too!" Momo said and went inside her barracks. Shinji thought for a while. "Wait, she's right... I'm a man, too."

* * *

Toshiro walked pass the 4th Division and was greeted by Isane Kotetsu, the 4th Division Lieutenant. "Ohayo Gozaimas (Good Morning), Hitsugaya-Taicho. How are you today?"

"Ohayo, Kotetsu-Fukutaicho. I'm fine, thank you." He replied.

"Ahh, good. Would you like to have a check-up? Maybe you wanted to know if you're really healthy."

"Hmm... That's a good idea. Thank you, Kotetsu-Fukutaicho." Toshiro said. Isane nodded and led him to the relief station. "Well, since it's still early, you should spend your time with Unohana-Taicho after your check-up." Isane said. Toshiro nodded and knocked the door. "Enter." A soft voice replied.

Toshiro walked in and closed the door behind him softly. "Ohayo, Okaasan." Toshiro bowed. Unohana smiled as her adopted son came to see her. "Ohayo, Toshiro. Please, heve a seat." Unohana said.

Toshiro sat and Unohana asked, "What brings you here, Shiro-Chan?" Toshiro thought for 3 seconds. He's not here for check-up, actually. He's just here to see his mother, but he's too shy to admit it as he is one of the coolest captains in Soul Society. "Well, I'm just here to visit my beautiful and lovely mother. Why? Is it wrong?" Toshiro asked playfully while raising one of his eyebrows with a half a smirk.

Unohana blushed a bit. **_His attitude is just like Jushiro-San's. Like father like son, I guess... _**She thought. "What? Am I **that** beautiful?" She asked Toshiro.

"Well, I don't think Oto-San will marry you if you're not beautiful." Toshiro said. Unohana blushed more. "It's already 8.30 a.m., and patients will come, too. Don't you think you should go now? Unless you want Matsumoto-San to ruin your division." Unohana joked.

Toshiro's eyes widen. "You're right! Well then, I should go now." Toshiro headed for the door but stopped as Unohana called him. "Shiro-Chan, wait! Here are some candies for you."

Toshiro took it before he went to his division. "Thank you, Okaasan." Unohana smiled at him.

* * *

As Toshiro was in his office, he was feeling awkward. **_Where are my mountained candies? _**Toshiro thought. To find out the answer, he went to Rangiku who was reading a fashion catalog while lying on the couch. "Matsumoto, have you seen the candies that Ukitake-Taicho gave me?"

"Hmm? Oh, **those **candies! Well, just now, Yachiru came and took all those candies." Rangiku replied. Toshiro's eyes widen in anger. "WHAT!? AND YOU JUST LET HER TAKE THOSE CANDIES!?" Toshiro scold Rangiku in anger.

"Well, yeah. I thought you don't want it, because usually, you don't eat candies, Taicho." As Rangiku replied, Toshiro went to the corner of the room and sat silently. Black and purple aura surrounded him. "My... Candies... My candies..."

"Stop it, Taicho!" Rangiku said.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's all. Sorry for the lateness. I'll update soon, and in the next chapter, Toshiro fight with his parents! It's not sword-to-sword battle, but please review, heheh!**


	3. Fever and Fight

**A/N: Thanks to ****Milica-tanja and forever122 ****for the reviews. I really appreciate your supports! For the 'guest', if you don't like my story, then DON'T READ IT. Well, this MAY be the final chapter of this story. But I'll think about another chapter. Don't worry. =)**

* * *

**Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!**

**Kuro to Shiro no Kazoku**

**Chapter 3: Fever and Fight**

"ACHOOOO!" A loud sneeze could be heared all around Soul Society. Everyone looked at their surroundings to see who is the one who sneezed **that **loud. "ACHOO! *sniff* What's the matter with me today?" Toshiro asked. "Taicho~ Are you alright? You sound awful..." Rangiku asked she walked into his office.

"Do I look like I'm alright, *sniff* Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked her back.

"Well... I guess so."

Toshiro sighed. He has an always drunk lieutenant who couldn't even know that he's not i good condition. "Oh, I know! I'll go and call Hinamori for you!" Rangiku said and ran out of her division to find Momo.

"Wait, Matsumoto! You should—" Toshiro sighed again. "She should call Okaasan, not Hinamori!"

"Shiro-Chan! Are you sick!?" Momo asked in loud voice as she ran into his office. "Hinamori, you don't have to shout. And please, don't call me 'Shiro-Chan". How many times should I tell you? It's 'HITSUGAYA-TAICHO' for you." Toshiro replied calmly.

Momo giggled. "Sorry, Hitsugaya-Taicho." She placed her hand on his forehead. "Shiro-Chan! You're burning! You should ask Hyorinmaru to cool you down!" Momo laughed after she said that, followed by Rangiku. Toshiro chuckled lightly. **_I've just told her to call me 'Hitsugaya-Taicho', and she has forgotten about it already. Cute Hinamori._**

"I'll ask Hirako-Taicho to come here, Shiro-Chan! So that he could take you to Unohana-Taicho!" Momo said. Toshiro nodded. "Thank you, Hinamori."

* * *

A few minutes later, Toshiro was lying on the futon in 4th Division's relief station. "You're burning, Toshiro. I don't think you should go to the meeting for all the seated officers today."

"What? But that meeting is very important! I need to go, Okaasan!" Toshiro insisted.

Ukitake shook his head. "Toshiro, just stay here with Okaasan. I'll tell Yamamoto-Soutaicho what happend."

"But I-!"

"Shiro-Chan." Toshiro turned to his left side and saw Momo holding one of his hand. "Just stay here with Unohana-Taicho, okay?"

"..." Toshiro grunted. "Fine, I'll stay." That made Momo smiled. Then, Ukitake and Momo went to the Meeting Hall for the meeting.

* * *

"Good afternoon, everyone. As I've said yesterday, this is an emergency meeting. As you can see, we're going to be having a war." Yamamoto said. Everyone was very shocked at this news. War? No. This is going to be hard.

"Excuse me, Genryusai-Sensei, but.. When will this war be held?" Ukitake asked.

"... **Tomorrow**."

Everyone's eyes widen. A war is going to be held tomorrow, without any preperations. **_What should I say to Shiro-Chan? Retsu said that his fever couldn't be healed until two weeks... _**Ukitake thought.

As the meeting was ended, Ukitake walked to the 4th Division with Momo. They talked about the war and Toshiro. "Ukitake-Taicho, can you teach me how to fight better?" Momo asked Ukitake.

Ukitake's eyes widen, but then he smiled and patted Momo's head. "Of course I will teach you, Hinamori. This time, it's only some weak Quincies. It's not that Juha Bach is coming or anything."

"He won't be coming?" Momo asked. Ukitake nodded as an answer. "Ukitake-Taicho, Shiro-Chan.. He will not fight in the war... Right?" Momo asked and Ukitake didn't answer her question.

"I'll.. I'll talk to him, don't worry."

* * *

"What!? A war with Quincy!?" Toshiro asked.

"Calm down, Toshiro. It will make you more ill—" Unohana said, but was cutted off by Toshiro.

"Shut up! This is not the time to 'calm down'!" Toshiro scolded her. Unohana was very shocked as he said that.

"Toshiro, don't be rube to your mother.." Momo said to Toshiro.

"The both of you are the same! How come you two could be so calm when a war is going to start **tomorrow**!?" Toshiro scolded Momo, too.

"Toshiro, you're not going to participate in the war." Ukitake said to Toshiro.

"What!? No! I need to participate! I **have **to participate!"

"Tell me. Why do you have to participate in the war?" Ukitake asked.

"I... B-Because I... Y.. You can't just stop me from participating!"

"If you don't know the answer, then answer this question. Why can't we stop you from participating in the war?" Ukitake asked again.

"Becauce **I'm not your son!** **And you're not my parents!**" Toshiro shouted.

Ukitake, Unohana and Momo were very shocked after hearing this. "Shiro-Chan! Stop being rude to Ukitake-Taicho and Unohana-Taicho!" Momo scolded him.

"Whatever!" Toshiro rised and went outside. "Shiro-Chan! **Hitsugaya-Taicho!**" Momo went to the door and called for him.

"It's alright, Hinamori..." Momo turned and saw Unohana crying. "He's... Not our son, after all..."

"Unohana-Taicho... Don't worry, Unohana-Taicho! I'll go and find him!" Momo said and ran outside to find Toshiro.

"Toshiro's right.. He's not our son, Jushiro-San..." Unohana smiled while crying to hide her sadness.

"Retsu.." Ukitake embraced Unohana and rubs her back. "Stop crying.. Please."

"I'm fine, Jushiro-San. I'm.. Fine."

"I know he didn't mean it, Retsu. Don't worry. He will come back. He will."

* * *

**The next day.**

The Quincies have came. The war have started. Shinigamis died, lying everywhere, and so does the Quincies. Ukitake was covered in blood, but kept on fighting. As for Unohana, he is a healer in the battlefield, waiting behind the bushes to heal someone who was injured. Suddenly, she saw someone ran in front of her. **_Toshiro? Is it him? _**She thought.

Toshiro was tired of running, so he stopped for a while. He was still ill, but insisted to stay in his barracks even though Momo have asked him to.

* * *

**Flashback.**

**"Shiro-Chan! I've found you!" Momo panted. "I've *pant* been looking everywhere *pant* for you! I'm worried! Ukitake-Taicho and Unohana-Taicho are more worried about you!"**

**"Gomennasai (I'm sorry), Hinamori. But, please tell Oto-San and Okaasan.. That I won't be coming back anymore." Toshiro said, a few tears ran down his cheeks.**

**"What do you mean, Shiro-Chan?"**

**"What I meant is.. I won't be coming back because I'm going to die.. Sooner or later. So please say to them, that I'm very sorry for being rude to them just now, and please say.. That I love them.. Forever."**

**"Shiro-Chan—" Before Momo could finish her sentence, Toshiro have Shunpo'ed (Flash Stepped) away.**

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

A Quincy came in front of Toshiro. "Hey, kid! Ready to die!?" The Quincy said with a smirk. **_No. Not now. Not without my Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru! _**Toshiro thought. **_Looks like this is the end.. Okaasan, Oto-San, I love you. Forever. _**The Quincy shoot a lightning arrow arrow towards Toshiro, and he closed his eyes, not knowing what's going to happen next. After a few seconds, Toshiro opened his eyes and saw Unohana standing in front of him. She was covered in blood because of that lightning arrow. She was smiling towads him, and she doesn't look like she's hurt.

"Okaa... San? What are you doing?" Toshiro asked. His eyes widen.

"Tch." The Quincy said and retreated to kill other people.

"I'm saving you, silly." Unohana smiled.

"B- But why!? After what I've done to you, you still-"

"No matter what happens, you're still my son, Toshiro..." She said and fell to her knees.

"Okaasan!" Toshiro shouted and ran to her to catch her. "Don't worry, Okaasan... I will.. Save you."

* * *

**That night.**

Every Seated officers were in the big room, looking at Toshiro who was gripping Unohana's left hand. Everyone was injured, bandages over here and there. Especially Unohana. She was the most injured one. "Everyone, can you please.. Give some privacy for me and Unohana-Taicho? I'll really appreciate it."

Then, everyone left and went to the bar to celebrate their winning, except Toshiro, Momo, Ukitake and Unohana. Ukitake and Momo was sitting outside the room. Momo was crying and Ukitake was comforting her.

"Okaasan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I shouldn't have hurt your feelings. Hinamori told me everything. I.. Gomen.. Nasai..." Toshiro started to cry. "Will you.. Forgive me, Okaasan?"

"Of course I will." Toshiro's eyes widen and he saw Unohana smiling at him.

"Okaasan! You're awake!" Toshiro hugged Unohana tightly. "I'm glad.. I love you, Okaasan."

"I love you too, Toshiro."

"Oto-San, Hinamori! Okaasan's awake!" Toshiro shouted. Then, the door open, revealing Ukitake and Momo.

"Unohana-Taicho! I'm glad you're awake!" Momo hugged Unohana.

Ukitake smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're awake, Retsu."

"Toshiro?" Unohana called him. "Yes, Okaasan?" Toshiro replied.

"Once you've grown bigger, you should marry Hinamori." Unohana smiled at him and Momo.

Toshiro and Momo blushed. "Okaasan!"

Ukitake and Unohana laughed and Ukitake hugged the three of them. "I love all of you, and we're going to be the happiest family ever!"

* * *

**A/N: That's all. That's all? ._. I was hoping that it was better, actually. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
